


oh! my mistake

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anyways, Best Friends, F/F, Lowercase, Okay So..., barista jinsol, hyunjin is nineteen and jinsol is twenty, jinsol is a dummy but she's in love, jinsol is a really big dumb dumb, jinsol thinks it's unrequired, they're both pining, this has been in my drafts for a really long while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jinsol thinks she did something dumb, but god- she really didn't.





	oh! my mistake

jung jinsol is staring at the other closely. there's soft music playing in the background and the air is full of unrequited love. her brown eyes are wide in shock and she's trying to grasp the situation at hand. her heart is thumping in her ears and she can feel her anxiety spiking heavily.

kim hyunjin is in an utter state of shock. she's blinking rapidly, trying to grasp the situation at hand. jinsol can feel her entire world crumbling to shreds. jinsol shouldn't have come over. she shouldn't have shared the glass of champagne with her and she shouldn't have kissed her either.

it was hyunjin's nineteen year old birthday and this was the after party. the duo had been best friends for a really long time, and like always they were messing around. they were playing with hyunjin's makeup, sleeves slipping from bare shoulders and she feels like she messed up.

"come on, close your eyes." hyunjin had giggled, slurring her words. the raven haired teen is staring at the other closely. Her soft eyes are piercing, trying to grasp the situation that's unfolding at the current moment. Her heart is thumping in her ears and she's feeling her anxiety bubble at the end of her stomach.r words and her brush painting eyelids. she plastered bright blue eyeshadow on jinsol and the latter doesn't even know why she agreed to this utter disaster.

"no, stop! that feels really weird." jinsol is a little tipsy too.

"you just need a little bit of lipstick... don't be like that. we're almost done." hyunjin fixes, reaching for the pink stick, and she's touching jinsol's lips. she giggles when she's done, and god- jinsol likes hyunjin when she smiles.

"how does it look?" she asks nervously and she catches how the other one stares at her lips.

so she leans forward.

jinsol only grabs her purse, shoving her phone in and she eventually rushes out of the messy room. eventually out of the house, and the blonde is crying her eyes out. she doesn't care that she looks like an utter mess in the taxi, and she doesn't care about that the taxi driver is sending her looks of worry.

after that night, hyunjin calls her daily. but jinsol doesn't have the courage to call her back. she doesn't have the courage to accept the rejection that's coming so she only avoids it. but that still doesn't mean that she doesn't think about her. hyunjin floods jinsol's mind when she's at work, when she's at home, when she's studying- she's in utter love.

"so you haven't seen hyunjin?" sooyoung asks as she prepares the next drink. sooyoung was her coworker, they both worked at a coffee shop and currently, her only friend besides hyunjin.

"no. and i have no intentions of doing so. you think i want to get rejected?" jinsol snorts, almost in pity towards herself. she's snacking on a muffin while the other works her shift.

"i think you should."

"no thanks, i'll pass." jinsol says, licking her fingers and sooyoung only sighs.

"well, she's making her way in, so i recommend you think of something."

jinsol enters in panic. her brown eyes go to the door and the tall brunette is currently opening the door. jinsol is thrown in a loop. she wants to greet her with a smile, but she wants to run. she looks over at the other and only says, "can you please cover for me?"

"uh, she already saw you-"

"please. please." jinsol says, grabbing the muffin and she's huddling in the meeting room. but she peeks over, hearing the conversation between the two girls.

"hi hyunjin." sooyoung says, setting the cup on the counter. "what can i get you?"

"just my usual french vanilla... but hey, have you seen jinsol?" hyunjin asks and sooyoung forces a smile. she tilts her head slightly and the tall brunette only sighs.

"alright.. thanks."

"i'm sorry... but can you tell her that- call me."

"i will." sooyoung frowns, noticing how sad hyunjin looks. "your drink will be there in a few minutes, okay?"

after hyunjin gets her drink and leaves, jinsol comes out.

"you really need to fix this, jinsol."

"i will."

her words flow with the wind and hours turn into days, which later turn into weeks. the two of them haven't shared a word and it was so hard for jinsol. it was really hard seeing hyunjin post on social media and not dropping a thousand hearts in her comments. it was hard not talking to her before bed, not sharing breakfast with her, everything was way too much. so she only worked her feelings away.

the door rings, and jinsol is scrubbing down the tables. 

"we're closing." the girl says, not giving a second glance. 

"i know." the familiar voice comes around and jinsol almost falls when she hears kim hyunjin's voice by the door.

hyunjin is standing there, flowers in her hands and her hair is pulled into a beautiful ponytail. she's wearing a baby blue sweater and some high jeans. she has a shy smile and jinsol feels her heart thump.

 

"h-hyunjin." jinsol says delicately, she has a rag in one of her hands and cleaning supplies in the other. she looks like an utter mess, blonde hair pulled into a bun and she looks absolutely disastrous. 

"hi..."

"oh god, i look like a mess. hyunjin..." jinsol says carefully. 

"if i told you i was coming, you would've ran away from me."

jinsol chews on her lower lip, "yeah..."

"i came to say something. if you don't mind." the brunette sets the flowers on the table and jinsol is in utter shock about the fact that she's even here. jinsol has been avoiding her like the plague.

"listen jinsol, i- i know you've been avoiding me like a virus and i just want you to know something that's been itching me. when you left on my birthday, i was ready to run away after you, but... i was so scared. and i've been scared all this time but the point is- this is messy, but i like you. i really like you a lot much." hyunjin says and she's taking small steps towards the other tall girl. she's currently standing in front of her and there's a cup of a cheek. 

"is it okay if i kiss you now?"

 


End file.
